


Песни затерянных островов

by CatherineDiethel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineDiethel/pseuds/CatherineDiethel
Summary: Ясопп отплыл триста восемьдесят шесть дней назад.Усопп придумал триста восемьдесят шестую историю о приключениях отца.
Kudos: 1





	Песни затерянных островов

Деревья там такие огромные, что верхушками достают до самых небес. А на гигантских жуках можно облететь весь остров!

Усопп твёрдо уверен, что на таком острове водятся и птицы размером с лошадь, которые доставляют путешественников с одного острова на другой, и насекомые, помогающие в исследованиях огромных деревьев, кронами заслоняющими полнеба.

Ясопп отплыл триста восемьдесят шесть дней назад.

Усопп придумал триста восемьдесят шестую историю о приключениях отца.

Истории Усоппа Банкине очень нравятся. Они часто сидят в затопленной солнцем кухне, и Усопп рассказывает ей о таинственных островах, где живут только пираты, где песни и танцы не прекращаются ни на секунду, где море выбрасывает на песок изумруды и брильянты, вместо ракушек всех цветов радуги, а мачты кораблей едва не касаются облаков.

Игра превратилась в каждодневный ритуал: где сейчас отец, с кем путешествует, какие песни поёт. Банкина улыбается, смеётся, и лишь иногда Усопп, оторвавшись от очередной зарисовки и поймав взгляд матери, видит совсем иное в её глазах. Что-то, тщательно прячущееся на самой глубине обманчиво-радостных глаз, что-то, появляющееся всё чаще и чаще, больше не скрывающееся, затопляющее взгляд матери неизмеримой тоской и ещё чем-то, что Усопп объяснить не может.

Спокойствием.

Выражением спокойного отсутствия, словно Банкина сейчас не здесь, с ним, в затопленной медовыми лучами заходящего солнца комнате. Словно где-то далеко-далеко гуляет по диковинным островам, слушает море и поёт невообразимой красоты песни.

Усоппу даже кажется, что он слышит эти песни. Песни фантастических стран, населённых удивительными зверями, стран с бесконечно-огромными горами, покрытыми хрустальными шапками. Стран далёких, по пути к которым можно заблудиться, погибнуть в морских пучинах или от рук кровожадных пиратов.

Потрясающих, удивительных, фантастических стран, где сейчас – Усопп точно уверен – сейчас поёт эти же песни отец.

Ветер, стеная как неприкаянная душа, блуждает вокруг дома. Луна проглядывает сквозь разорванные облака, серебря лучами прислонившийся к скале домик. Подрагивающие, паукообразные тени карабкаются вверх по позолоченной светом стене, а в комнате, заполонённой потрескиванием костра, тихо, словно боясь обнаружить свое присутствие, сидят двое.

Банкина кажется совсем маленькой и хрупкой, кутаясь в старую кофту Ясоппа. Усопп такой её и помнит: тоненькой, утопающей в увеличивающемся каждую неделю на размер платье. Его старый кожаный ремешок обтягивает тонкую талию, и временами кажется, сделай Банкина неловкое движение, он разломит её пополам.

Разговоры остались где-то за порогом. Тишина обволакивает, окутывает мягким пушистым одеялом. Карандаш скользит по бумаге, очерчивая силуэт выброшенного на остров корабля, натягивает разодранные штормом паруса, сбрасывает вниз, на влажный песок, верёвочные лестницы.

Тонкая рука осторожно обхватывает Усоппа за плечи и увлекает за собой в тёплые объятия старой отцовской кофты, пропитавшейся до каждого стежка солёным запахом моря.

Усопп что-то бормочет, и Банкина тихо смеётся в ответ. Смех тает в натопленной комнате, проскальзывает за книжные шкафы, осыпается легким звоном. Глаза слипаются, и сон принимает Усоппа в свои уютные объятия.

Блокнот выскальзывает из пальцев, падает на выцветший ковер. И тотчас тень пламени охватывает линиями очерченный корабль, сжигая райский остров, бросая извивающиеся в диком танцы тени на огромные, величественные паруса и тонкие нити веревочных лестниц.

Банкина осторожно поглаживает спящего Усоппа по голове, а взгляд не отрывается от огненно-красного корабля, пожираемого тенями.

И что-то прячется там, на самой глубине поблескивающих глаз. Осторожно выглядывает, наполняя взгляд невыразимой тоской, сжимает тонко очерченные губы, стискивая пальцами старую кофту.

И вдруг – рывок. Усопп резко садится, скидывая с себя отцовскую кофту. Сон рассеивается, как утренний туман.

Пираты.

Я слышал, пираты, они там. Там, за окном.

Глупость какая.

Мягкая, чуть жалостливая улыбка занимает привычное место.

Всё в порядке, никого тут нет, кроме нас.

Нечто снова прячется где-то на глубине глаз, бежит от Усоппа, словно тень от палящего солнца.

Огонь в камине погас, тень поглотила корабль с райским островом. Погас фейерверк, оставив после себя холод и сырость. Усопп молчит, а Банкина смотрит на сгорбленную, съёживающуюся фигурку.

Тебе надо отдохнуть. День был тяжёлый, завтра нужно встать рано, чтобы успеть в город.

Усопп вздрагивает, словно голос матери отвлёк его от каких-то своих мыслей. Наклоняется, чтобы поднять с пола пухлый блокнот с зарисовками.

Банкина кутается в кофту, провожая взглядом шаркающего ногами Усоппа. Некоторое время сидит одна, прислушиваясь к доносящемуся из соседней комнаты шороху, с нарочитым вниманием рассматривает кофту, отмечая про себя, что рукав надо подлатать, а карман подшить и вообще…

А потом неожиданно шмыгает носом, плотнее закутываясь в кофту.

В комнате Усоппа гаснет свет, тьма затопляет домик, а тлеющие угли в камине напоминают о сгоревших осколках некогда величественных кораблей.

По воровато проскользнувшему в комнату холодку Усопп понимает: Банкина открыла дверь.

Открыла дверь, чтобы проверить, нет ли там пиратов. Не прячутся ли они за покосившимися домиками, за укутанными туманом деревьями. Не видно ли среди них высокого, смуглого мужчины с громким раскатистым смехом и сильными, испещрёнными мозолями руками.

Жалобно скрипят петли, Банкина закрывает дверь, а Усопп лежит, боясь шелохнуться, прислушивается к мягким, почти невесомым, шагам матери, слушает, как одну за другой она гасит лампы. И что-то тяжелое и сильное, как стальные обручи, стискивает грудь. Дышать становится тяжело, дыхание сбивается, словно после тяжелого бега.

Наутро Усопп рассказывает Банкине триста восемьдесят седьмую историю.

В ночь, когда Банкина умерла, Усопп не спал.

Простоял у открытой двери до самого утра, пока не рассыпался над травой туман, пока тонкие лучи солнца не выкарабкались из-за горизонта. Простоял на пороге, кутаясь в растянутую отцовскую кофту, настежь открыв дверь восстающему солнцу.

И пусть никто-никто ему не верил, Усопп точно слышал: пираты приходили.

Примяли траву у порога, поломали растущие у тропинки кустарники. Смеялись, пели, свистели и шутили так, что Усопп подскочил ни свет ни заря. Потом настежь открыл дверь и вглядывался в пелену тумана, пытаясь рассмотреть мелькающие за деревьями силуэты.

Восставшее из-за горизонта солнце разбрызгивало лучи на укрытые туманом домики. Воздух наливался пением птиц и пронизывающим утренним холодком.

Никто не верил, но Усопп-то слышал, как пираты ходили под самым окном, видел, как заглядывали в завешанные цветастыми шторами окна, пытаясь высмотреть хозяев.

Пираты снова пели песни. И в этот раз к нестройному хору голосов присоединился ещё один. Красивый женский голос, вторивший пирату с громким смехом. Голос, знакомый до щемящей боли в груди.

Пели о далёких-далёких островах, затерянных в океанах, окутанных плотной пеленой тумана.

Островах, где живут только пираты, где каждый день, не прерываясь ни на минуту, звучат песни, а огромные ботфорты топчут влажный песок, отбивая залихватский танец.

Островах с закопанными кладами, жемчужными ожерельями, изумрудами размером с орех. С огромными кораблями, мачты которых заслоняют солнце, с лениво развевающимися на ветру парусами, отбрасывающими тень на острова.

И деревья там такие огромные, что достают верхушками до самых небес.


End file.
